


Well of Illusions

by TheNox_Lya



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNox_Lya/pseuds/TheNox_Lya
Summary: John has one of the best nights in his life, but one question remains; At which point did it became embarrasing?





	Well of Illusions

**Author's Note:**

> This is an import of an old story (PWP attempt)

John reached the door to his room, knowing that things inside would be much better then everywhere else. It simply had to be, nothing could be worse than a crappy mission and getting shouted at by Elizabeth for coming home late. And to top it off, to punish him, she made the doctor run a battery of medical tests, which ended with a needle stuck in his butt. Some stupid virus killer because he might or might not have picked up something on the mission. Well he could only blame himself for it, trying to act stupid and falling in a lake they called the Well of Illusions. And of course there were no clues where that name had come from, nothing in their history, simply nothing. There was no record of anyone falling in it for years and no one remembered what happened to the people who did, if someone ever had. They took over a dozen water samples not only from the lake, but from about every source of water in the settlement.

With a soft thud John dropped his head against the door and took a deep breath. Tomorrow there would be more tests and filing an extensive report about the mission. But first he needed some sleep. He wouldn’t have any trouble with that. The drowsy side effect of the shot he received would plunge him into the land of dreams rather quickly. With some frustration he waved his hand in front of the control panel and the door slid open. The room was dark and he couldn’t be bothered to turn on the light. He stepped inside, dropped off his jacket and headed to the bathroom. The automatic light above the mirror turned on and, as always, annoyed him. Apparently there was no off switch to stop it from turning on as soon anyone approached it. After a glance in the mirror he turned around and walked to the window. The sky was clouded, making it pitch black. Only the faint light from the bathroom illuminated his room.

John turned around. The light couldn’t still be on... His eyes widened and his mouth fell open from surprise. In the middle of his room was an elliptical portal, surrounded by a glowing golden fog. To add to his amazement he could she her, see Elizabeth. It seemed as if he was able to look straight in her room. She sat on her bed, wearing a short white silken robe. One leg up the bed, the other hanging over the edge, her foot resting relaxed on the floor. With a smooth movement she peeled a wax strip off her leg without show any signs of pain or whatsoever. A smiled curled his lips. She was so damned professional, even in her private time. So unbelievable beautiful, so damn hot to look at.

He hadn’t noticed his mouth had slid open. He slowly licked his lips, locking his eyes on her legs, his vision slowly crawling up to her thigh, imagining what she looked liked under the robe. As if on command her robe fell off her shoulder and for a brief moment her breast was exposed. He forgot to breath. This portal was showing him so much beauty, a delicate and delicious picture of the one woman who would always be on the pedestal, out of reach. The forbidden fruit, yet so tempting and irresistible.

She pulled the robe back over her shoulder and stretched her neck. The gracefulness of her movements made him shiver. This was a guy’s fantasy coming alive in front of him and best of all, even if it was real or not, she didn’t seem aware of him observing her. He licked his lips and felt his body react to her movements. She turned her attention to moistening her waxed leg with a cream, slowly massaging it on her leg, from toe to her upper thigh, moving her robe aside where needed. So much he would do to touch her, unfold her robe, exploring her body, every inch of it.

Without noticing he had stepped forward and was now only inches away from the portal. He could feel the strange warm glow of the fog engulfing his body. He turned his head and narrowed his eyes. His room seemed to have vanished in the fog. He was alone with the fog and the portal in front of him. He turned back to the vision and the image of Elizabeth was much clearer, caused by her standing right in front of him. She was only a touch away. Her head slightly tilted as if she could see him. She studied him while he stood silently being the object of study. A little twist of her head made him jump. He recovered quickly with a smile, which was answered with a teasing one of her own. A satisfied expression emerged on her face while she turned around. 

With swirling steps she headed back to the bed, pushing the robe off her shoulders. It glided down along her legs, forming a silk puddle on the ground. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Her back and spine were amazing to look at. ‘A perfect body’. His heart skipped a few beats. Had she seen him or not? Was she playing with him, taking revenge or was this just his imagination going wild? The questions added more excitement to his already elevated level of tension. The second she turned around he stiffened and froze to the spot. An almost wicked smile was plastered to her face while she innocently played with the curls in her hair. 

John bit his lips and could only guess what she was up to. He held his breath when she wrapped her tongue around one of her fingers. She moved her wet finger playful down along her body. So slowly, so sexy. From her chin, along the curve of her neck, scraping her collar bone and lowering towards a perfect round breast. John was still frozen in place, waiting for her to continue, but she didn’t. All she did was stare straight at him. Their eyes had leeched onto each other, but neither of them moved. For almost a minute they both stood their exposed.

He wasn’t sure why he nodded, but he did, resulting in Elizabeth biting her lip. Her hand continued the initiated path to pass the sensitive region on her breast. Her back arched to her touch. He could see her mouth open and assumed she let out a soft moan, but the sound didn’t reach him. A smirk crossed his face, just imagining his hands on her body. However, it were her hands roaming freely along her natural and feminine curves. One of her hands cupped her breast, softly kneading it. John licked his lips once more and could barely stand still. He so much wanted to reach out and touch her, feel her under his skin. Yet he held back, fighting off his urge, fighting against her teasing, fighting against the lust pounding through his veins with every heart beat.

Suddenly her hand reached out for him, making his eyes widen. Was this really happening? What exactly was going on? Her finger indicated for him to come closer, something he couldn’t resist any longer. He actually didn’t even try to resist this gesture and leaned forward. The event horizon of the portal felt freezing cold from the short distance. He cautiously moved his hand into the portal. But instead of feeling the cold, a warm fluid-like substance similar to the Stargate event horizon wrapped around his skin. Before he even realized the portal pulled him completely through and he was standing in Elizabeth’s room.

“Liked the show?” she asked with pure seduction trailing in her voice.

“Hmm.”

The only thing he could manage was a hum and her finger pressed hard against her lips told him not to try and speak any further. She approached him walking on her toes, grabbed his chin and devoured him with a deep kiss. This was a nice surprise and so unbelievably not Elizabeth. He gently tried breaking them apart, but the intense and soft sensation of her lips clouded his mind. They drew in fresh breaths in the short moment their lips separated. His lips were still tingling from her kiss when she pressed her mouth on his again. She wanted more contact. John gave in and returned the kiss. It was even nicer, sweeter and warmer then he imagined it would be. 

Slowly her hand lowered and started fiddling with the buttons of his shirt. His mind was seriously fogged with her taking his shirt off and pulling his t-shirt over his head. All this time he had stood there like a statue, not knowing where to put his hands. Finally he carefully lowered his hands on her bare shoulders. Her skin was burning hot to the touch. While placing wet kisses on his torso, she kneeled down and pulled the knot from his bootlaces. She teasingly smiled up while pulling the boots from his feet. Her eyes sparkled, making him impatient. At that point he just wanted to pull her up and kiss her senseless. Tasting every inch of her body. However, the moment her hands grabbed the band of his trousers he jerked away.

John swallowed and looked down, only to meet Elizabeth’s questioning eyes. She had no idea what she was doing to him and how tense his body was. Reassuring her he smiled and he squeezed his eyes when her stripping job continued. Smoothly she pulled his trousers down, deliberately scratching his skin with her nails. His body was about to lose the fight of staying in control. She was so damn hot and what she was doing to him was so indescribable arousing. For his sake of mind he bit his lip as hard as he could, trying to feel pain instead of her delicate hands crawling up his legs, onto the fabric of his pants, moving to the back. Gently she tugged the band over his hips, making his eyes shot open. His breath halted until he was completely out of this last piece of clothing.

Like a pang her nails dug deep in the skin of his calf and rapidly shot up to his chest. The path her nails had taken stung, but it also offered him the relief and distraction he needed to regain his sanity. He swallowed hard and stared in to her beautiful green eyes. Just as green as the water in the well had been, so deep and mysterious. For all eternity, he had never ever thought this would be possible. He and Elizabeth doing the physical stuff for real. The flirting okay, but not this. Yes, she did drive him and his body crazy on occasions, but this pure pleasure had not even made it in his dreams. And now she was touching his skin, kissing his neck, slowly moving upwards.

Cautiously he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. Cupping her chin upward so their lips were aligned, the same counted for their thoughts and intentions. Carefully he tasted her while his hands dared to move. He dipped down along her spine and felt her become weak in his arms. So much for her being the strong lady here. His smirk sabotaged the kiss and Elizabeth cut it off relentlessly. 

She took a few steps back until she couldn’t go any further with her bed in the way. Her head slightly tilted while she considered her next step.

“Hmm,” John cleared his throat, trying hard to form something to say.

Elizabeth shook her head and hushed him with her finger against her lips.

Obediently he nodded and fell back to the role of the submissive person. Out of habit he narrowed his eyes and waited, watching her like a hawk, observing every movement she made. Even the minor wiggle of her toes drew his eyes there. The moment he looked back up she was sucking on two of her fingers. His eyes and another part of his body shot up. Oh god, this was so seducing him, so…

With her wet fingers she cupped her breast, toying with her nipple. An extreme delighted expression fell over her face as she fell onto the bed. Her eyes were half shut. A hushed moan managed to escape her throat. Willingly she parted her legs and while one hand was still occupied with her breast, the other traveled down along her stomach to her pelvis. The hand went even a little bit further down and that was the point where John no longer could just watch. He had to be a part of it.

He kneeled between Elizabeth’s legs, kissing his way up, while she was playing with herself.

She gasped. “I want you in me.”

She was asking for him and it couldn’t make him happier. The foreplay had made the pressure built up in his body extremely high and this was his cue to act on their desires. He positioned himself between her legs and carefully leaned forward to initiate contact. They both failed to muffle their moans when he slid inside her. Her warmth surrounding him was amazing. Gently he leaned further in until they reached maximum contact. For a moment they lay motionless, needing the time to adjust. It had been a long time since he had been with a woman and he could only image it was the same for Elizabeth. In addition, it would give her body some time to adjust, because she was damn tight. Not that he minded, but he really didn’t want to hurt her. Slowly her hips started bucking up and this was the sign that he could move too. Slowly he pulled out and thrust back in. After a few repeats he felt her pulsating around him, which was the most sensational feeling he had felt in many years. He continued his slow rhythm to prevent her senses from overloading

Then she started kissing him, with a huge smile on her lips. John kept his pace until she took hold of his hips and quickly pulled him in as deep as possible. A deep and dark groan escaped as he lost control and came deep inside her. The moment the little stars stopped buzzing around his head he discovered the small pulses of her around him, making him very aware she had come for a second time.

Together they lay connected for a while until their vital signs had returned to normal. John got up while Elizabeth crawled further on the bed and pulled the sheet up to cover her body. That was it. They had sex and that was it. ‘They had sex.’ Keeping an eye on her he collected his clothes and put on his pants. She had fallen asleep and looked peaceful. John sighed. He didn’t know how he should find peace with their little adventure, but for now he needed some sleep too. The meds were finally able to break through the barrier and put their claim on his mind. Quickly he stepped through the portal and left the fog in his room. He threw his cloths down at the end of his bed and lay down. His head hit the soft pillow and immediately the blackness of the night and his room guided him to sleep.

With a jolt John woke up and noticed his hand was in his pants, holding himself. His eyes glanced under the sheet to discover a wet spot. “Crap.” How embarrassing to have a wet dream about having sex with his boss. How was he going to try and avoid her for the rest of the day? Hell, he… He cleared his head. Oh god, this was so…

“Elizabeth?” he asked when he spotted her standing in the doorway.

“John?”

His eyes scanned the room, concluding a very bad, bad thing. “This is your room?”

“Yes.”

She stayed calm and pretended nothing had happened. Well she didn’t really know what happened in the dream, but… All kind of crazy idea ran through his mind. But mainly the thought that maybe he had said something in his sleep or made strange noises.

“John? Are you okay?”

He quickly pulled his hand from his pants and tried to dry it before uncovering it from the sheets. Uncomfortable he pulled himself up and looked around the room dazed. The look was half real and half played. “Yeah… I honestly don’t know what I’m doing here or how I got here.”

“I can answer those questions for you if you like.” She tilted her head and waited for him to say anything, but he couldn’t. Or at least he didn’t know what to say. “John, if you tell anyone that you were dreaming about me, I’ll make you suffer.”

That hit him like a rock. Okay, this was beyond just being painfully embarrassed about jerking off. This would be the end of the thing they didn’t have. “Elizabeth,” he stammered. “I can explain.”

“Can you? Really?”There was a short silence in the room, until she spoke up again. “One more thing, change my bedding before you meet the doctor in the infirmary. I’ll take your clothes there.” She bent down and picked up the pile from the ground.

This was so bad. “Elizabeth please…”

“Don’t worry, you can share your dream with me after to doctor has cleared you.”

“What?” The exclamation left before he was able to restrain it.

Elizabeth’s look softened, but he wasn’t sure if it was pretended or not. If he was her, he would be pretty pissed and knowing her, she was even more pissed at him. How could he have been so stupid? 

“I think I am entitled to the full details of your little fantasy that has stained my sheets. Meet me in my office when you’ve collected your belongings from the infirmary” She glanced down at pile of clothes in her hands and lifted an eyebrow. She was making him pay big time. 

John swallowed as Elizabeth left ‘her’ room with ‘his’ clothes. Today’s start was even crappier then yesterday’s ending.


End file.
